1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety devices for sharps such as the needles and blades of medical devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accidental penetration of the skin from sharp instruments is one of the most common modes of transmission of fatal or debilitating infectious diseases to health care workers. Hepatitis B, hepatitis C, and HIV (the AIDS virus) in the health care environment are typically transmitted from needle sticks and result in years of debilitating illness, loss of productivity, workman's compensation payments, medical expenses, and accelerated mortality. Groups of health care workers most susceptible to needle sticks include nurses and laboratory workers, but physicians, dentists, dialysis workers, oral surgeons, medical waste workers, and animal handlers are also exposed. Using a standard cap, recapping a hypodermic needle is an extremely dangerous procedure, entailing a significant risk of needle stick per capping attempt. OSHA requires regular instruction of health care workers in techniques to prevent accidental needle sticks, yet needle sticks, especially those from recapping, remain an important mechanism for transmission of virulent infectious agents to health care workers. Any advances in medical instrument design that would limit or prevent needle sticks would markedly reduce the health risks from infectious diseases for health care workers and would result in considerable savings from lost productivity, medical costs, litigation, and compensation payments. Most importantly, the health and safety of health care workers would be improved.